Her only friend
by moonlight-seranade
Summary: been forever since ive been on. dont own anyone yada yada yada  I love the story of fallacy. breaks my heart. I always wondered if Cheryl had someone there actually... So yeah... Heres Ch2. gonna continue after the trail
1. Chapter 1

so not sure why I am so attached to the charecter of chery avery but I have so much compassion for her..now this is rewritting fallacy sort of..but with cheryl having someone there for her

it will continue after the case as well...

I dont own the charecters yada yada yada =)

I was just about to go to sleep after a long day of work and school when the door slammed open.

I heard her set of keys being tossed to the counter then the bedroom door slam-shaking the walls. I quickly threw off my covers..pulled on sweatshirt over my tank and shorts and

went to her door. I knocked on it.

"Cheryl? Hunny?"

"I cant..." she murmered through the closed door.

"Babe did you and Eddie in a fight? What happened?" The door clicked unlocked and I opened it. She was sitting on the bed, her shirt was stained with blood and her hand

was wrapped in gauze.

"Oh my god...Cheryl what..."

"Joe...joe tried to rape me...he..." her lips trembled and she hung her head. "He was gonna tell Eddie..and..."

"And what Cheryl?"

"I hit him over the head I..." she choked back tears and I sat next to her and pulled her close. My phone started vibrating it was a text from Cheryl boyfriend Eddie.

_"Cam...is Cheryl okay? I had to tell the cops where she was...Joe is dead...she has no idea..have her call me when the cops leave. Thanks E."_ I quickly texted back "_Thanks E. Shes pretty shook up right now. _

_Sorry about Joe...we'll get through this. Cami" _

"Who is it?" she asked wiping her eyes.

"The cops are on their way hun...get changed..." She hung her head again. I lifted her chin. "You know what ever happens im here every step of the way. I love you hun." I kissed her forehead and left her to

get dressed. Just as soon as I closed her door the buzzer rang.I opened the front door.

"Cheryl Avery? Detective Benson." the female spoke.

"No.. but come in. She will be out in a second. Im Camille...uh...Cam... Cheryls been living with me since she was 16." I said just as she emerged from the bedroom.

"Can we speak with her alone?" the male detective asked.

"Oh uh sure..of course. I'll be outside Cher...I need a smoke.." she nodded meekly.

I stepped outside and had to choke back the tears.I had to be stong...for Cheryl especially. I pulled my emergency stash of cigerettes out of my purse and lit up. I didnt smoke very often..I found it to be a disgusting habbit but this was a rare time and

I wasnt sure what the detectives did or didnt know about her and if they knew the truth...she was going to jail. I assumed they would question me after her. I couldnt let anything more happen to her especially jail...This girl had been through so much already

She was a pre-op transsexual. and I was the one person besides her sister who understood anything about her. Her dad did nothign but beat the shit out of her-hoping to beat the woman out of her

but he failed. Her mother- just through the book of God in her face saying she was the devils child or some shit like that. At 16 her dad beat the crap out of her gave her five minutes to get together a backpack and kicked

her out. She called me her voice barely audible

FLASHBACK

_"Cami...he did it again...but they kicked me out...what am I going to do? Cami?"_

_"Where are you babe...youre staying with me..."_

_"I cant..after-"_

_"Shut up...WHERE ARE YOU?" _I barely yelled so she knew I was serious.

_"At the Hole..." _she whimpered. The Hole was a little cafe that was near her house that we'd get coffee or pie or somethign and just spend hours talking.

I met Cheryl when she was 14. -a freshman. I was subbing for a teacher for the rest of the year due to some complications. I was following some other teachers when I heard a commotion down the hall. They glanced down the hallway extanged pathetic looks and walked away. I turned to see four boys beating the shit out of her.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING?" I screamed not caring about cussing. They stared at me with blank looks.

"Get the fuck out of here.." I growled knowing from the passing faculty that the princapal woudlnt do shit. I had heard about Cheryl. This young boy...Charlie..who had wanted to be a girl. The other teachers

said to just avoid him because hes just a little freak and that he was just seeking attention.

"Are you okay hun?" I asked helpig her to her feet. I took her back to my classroom getting stares as we passed students and teachers in the halls. She looked at me cautiously.

"Nobodys ever helped me before..."

"Im not nobody sweetie" I smiled. It took her awhile but finally she trusted me and she was in my classroom almost every day. We'd usually talk about her problems at home. She just wanted them to understand

and accept her. She spent a few nights at my house-especially to escape the wrath of her father. That summer she was confined to the house but she snuck out a few times-mostly to see me just so she had someone to talk to. I gave her a cell phone to be able to call me. She was pretty good at hiding it from her parents.I didnt go back to teach- I got a job at a music company but I did everything I could to see her almost every day.

She was stealing her mothers hormones-which I didnt reccommend but it was the only logical thing in her mind. Her parents found out when she was 16 and they flipped kicking her out. Im not even sure they cared where she went. Because I couldnt adopt her-it was tough to get insruance-for her hormone pills. So I gave her my birth control pills. She pleaded I didnt send her back to school & reluctanly I gave in. I hated to see her in pain-and so she stayed home- until she was 18 and could legally change her name and get a job. She refused to let me pay for her surgery.. even thought I had pleanty of money too. My parents had died when I was 21.. leaving me over 50 million dollars. But she wanted to earn it for herself.

I went back upstairs and sat outside our apartment. The door opened about five minutes later.

"Cami? Can we talk to you for a second?" Elliot Stabler (male detective) asked.

"Sure" I said wiping my eyes-not realizing I was crying. He shut the door behind them.

"So you two are close?"

"Shes like a daughter to me..." I said cooly.

"So where were you tonight?"

"Home...you can ask the doorman...never left..." I said irritated already.

"What did Cheryl tell you about tonight?" Olivia Benson asked.

"That sick son of a bitch Joe tried to rape her..."

"You dont take kindly to Joe?" I had to laugh.

"I hate him...always have. He was in some of the same college classes I was..tried to get with me more then once..got pissed when I wouldnt...I didnt even want Cheryl dating Eddie becauuse of him...but I cant stop her...Joe tried to rape me...my boyfriend walked in just in time...but...Cheryl doesnt know that...all I know is what Cheryl told me and..Eddie texted me ...is Joe really dead?"

"Yeah...Elliot said softly.

"We'll have some more questions as we investigate this more...Take care Camielle. And take care of Cheryl..she seems to be real shook up.." Olivia said squeezing my shoulder.I nodded and walked them to the stairs. "Do you think Cheryl will be okay?"

"Nothing therapy cant cure..." I said wanting them to leave. I opened the door and shut it behind me. I slid to the floor and put my hands in my face.

"Cami?" she whimpered.

"What are we going to do?" I mumbled.

"I need to go to bed.." she said in almost a whisper. I stood up and pulled her in a hug. I kissed the top of her head.

"You sleep tight hun. We will figure this all out..." she hugged me tight and this time didnt fight back tears. I kissed her head again and she looked at me. "Goodnight hunny"

"Night Cam..I love you.." she forced out a smile. I went to my room and laid down. I figured I woudlnt be getting much sleep. these next few days were going to be long..and I was going to do everything in my power to make sure no more bad happened to Cheryl.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I was up long before she was. Work called. I left her a quick note

"_You need anything you know where to find me or what my number is, I love you Cheryl. Don't ever forget that and no matter what I'm here for you. Love you,_

_~Cam"_

I headed off to work not feeling right and had that gut feeling something bad was going to happen. I didn't receive the call or text until much later. Probably around noon a private number showed on my cell. I stepped outside when Detective Olivia Benson was on the other line.

"Camille? This is Detective Benson. Are you free to come in?"

"What is this about? I answered all your questions last night."

"Well... Can you please just come in?"

"Where is Cheryl?"

"Camille... Please… come in." her voice was pleading and I had a horrible feeling inside that things just took a turn for the worst, especially when I couldn't reach Cheryl…or Eddie. I signed out of work promising my boss an explanation later. They all thought Cheryl was my daughter so I just said that I had an emergency at the police station involving her. I don't think I could have gotten there fast enough. When I stepped in there were swarms of police officers. I saw Detective Stabler and approached him.

"What the FUCK is going on?"

"Cami…Cam….Calm down okay? Let's go talk in-"

"No….Where's Cheryl?"

He sighed obviously frustrated with me.

"Look she's in one of our interrogation rooms…..and we know….I'm sorry we didn't know that Eddie didn't know but…."

"Wait a minute. " I sat down. "Where is my daughter?"

"She's not your-"I held up a silencing hand and looked up at him tears streaming down my face.

"Yes. She is….I've been nothing but a mother figure to her since she was 14. Her parents never cared…."

"Eddie didn't take the news well. That's why there are all these cops around. Eddie committed suicide about 40 minutes ago."

I bit my lip. "Does she know?"

"We were-"

"Let me tell her…. Please. I need to see her." He nodded solemnly and stood up motioning for me to follow him. He led me to a room where Cheryl was with Detective Benson, a fresh bruise to her face. She immediately started crying harder when she saw me but didn't move eyeing the detectives.

"Liv-"Mr. Stabler said and motioned for her to follow him.

"Cami…." She stood up and ran into my arms.

"I'm sorry baby… I'm sorry….."

"I should have told him. I should have…."

"Shhh…." I stroked her hair and she sobbed into my shoulder. "Cher…Hun you need to look at me…okay? We need to talk. Stuff is about to get really fucking serious….you need to wipe those tears and put on your brave face okay?" We both sat down.

"I'm going to court. They didn't let me call you… but there's some guy who offered to do my case…"

"Who? You know I have-"

"Mister Berger? I think that's his name."

"No Cheryl. I've heard nasty-" She glared at me.

"First you tell me to be brave… I'm 19 years old. I'm an adult. I'm making my own descions. End of story."

"Damnit Cheryl don't pull this shit on me now. Just listen to me…"

"No you listen to me. I'm tired of you treating me like I'm a piece of glass. "

"I'm not. We worked hard to get you to where you are and honestly if that's how you feel…then Damnit…."

"WE? WE? I endured all the pain-"I stood up angrily.

"Are you serious? Why are you being so ungrateful and selfish right now?" She didn't answer me.

"Answer me…." I slammed my hand on the table making her jump. "Eddie committed suicide" I said icily and walked out the door. I knew she just didn't know what to do and was taking her anger out on me but I was dealing with this all too. I definitely didn't handle that the best way. I stepped outside and fell to the ground just letting all my emotion out. I felt like screaming but instead just cried. A hand placed on my shoulders.

"Miss Parker? Camille right?" I looked up.

"….yeah. Who the hell are you?"

"Morton Berger. Defending Cheryl. We're about to go into court."

"Please let me speak with her for a few minutes. We just had a horrible fight and we each said some horrible things. I can't be at odds with her right now. She needs me. " He nodded and motioned we go inside. I was just going to let her fight her battle on this one. If she wanted a shit bag lawyer who only cared about the publicity of the case… well I offered my help and she was right. She is nineteen years old.

"Detective… is she still….?" Olivia nodded and pointed towards the door. Cheryl was curled up on the floor sobbing.

"Baby girl…. Hey… come here please. Can we talk?" She didn't move. "I'm sorry love okay. I'm very sorry. You know this all affects me too right? Cheryl…please. Your lawyer is here and I don't want us to be at odds. You need me… and you know that." I kneeled down next to her and she put her head in my lap and continued to sob. "I know its hard sweetie. But right now you need to wipe your face and head to court. Your lawyer is meeting you there. Okay?" She nodded beginning to hiccup from crying. I pulled her close. " I love you Cher… I do. And I'm sorry. Okay? Im sorry. You need to be strong. And I know you can. Look at me…. Cher.. LOOK at me…" she looked up. "You've been through hell and back baby…. I'm here okay? Every step of the way. Good or bad." She fell into a fit of tears again. "Shhhh.. you need to stop. Okay? Brave face. Count to ten, whatever you have to do. Im here. " She sniffled and took a deep breath.

"Okay… lets go"


End file.
